mappingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eras of the Mapping History: Map
The timeline of the mapping community, it's inaccurate and needs more information so it needs more detailed, everyone can edit, although the mapping is the oldest since back in 1998. This is under protection from any user, no wiki activity allowed on the timeline, only the mapping timeline, whoever edits this about the activity will be reverted, the end will not occur. Now since some reasons like Meringue but he never joined the community once again. For the next event, please see this link, Eras of the Mapping History: Upcoming Events Pre-MerivueMeringue Era 2009 *No talking, declaring war at someone in the past according to before ArceusFan joined the wiki. *MervueMeringue creates a WW2 based prototype of modern mapping, The quality of this version is poor in comparison. *The prototype from Meringue is the first mapping in YouTube, however people dislike it due to it's inaccuracy. Early MerivueMeringue Era 2010 *Uploaded the first proper version of mapping, created a series called THOE. *People are subscribing to MervueMeringue's channel, but the supposed (private) Fate of Europe was not released in YouTube. *The first episode was very popular and the most viewed in MerivueMeringue, however, some people can't get past that it's supposed to be entertaning, as opposed to accurate, and instead criticise his videos when not enjoying it's entertainment as intended. Late MerivueMeringue Era Early 2012 *JarJar99 created his first mapping destination, but has got not the same way but some are right, eg. Map, speech, and war. *Meringue finally created his Part 10, but retires from mapping. *99batran posted a message to say to continue the series, but the uploader is inactive and never replied to him. *Meringue disabled the ratings and the comments on Part 10 to stop either they post on Part 11 and stop letting them dislike. Disorganized Era Middle 2012 *99batran suceeded THOE as a new series called TFOE. *A new term is called offical nation. *99batran created the first offical nation called Brabrantium. *Ethan created his first series called Create a Planet. *Meringue disabled comments in part 1 to 9. Ideology Revolution Middle 2012 *MapAnimator created his first series, it was called The Future of Europe. *First HD video in 1080p, 99batran does not know how to set the quality to 1080p or 720p, since he was too lazy to make it HD and he mad eit like the older series to make it like the older History of Europe. *Ethan created his nation called Talin. *ArceusFan2013 predicted that Arcians Exist creating the Arcian Empire. *Dialgan, Palkian, and Giratinian Empires added to ArceusFan2013's predicted countries list. *99batran's community is growing quicker due to people are creating its common ways of the future such as the present day Europe. *Disturbedfan1100 created the series. *ArceusFan2013's Fate Of Europe ends at episode 78 and Slakia searches for new universes to live in. *The first generation of the TFOE series and The Tybers, Mamporia, Brabrantium and Talin is now the main official nation. *As the community is growing the wiki is founded for editing details and more.. *Arcian Empire become ArceusFan2013's official nation. *Babrantium, Mamporia and Talin became popular, and The Tybers was created by MapAnimator. *The first official nation is non-fictional, MapAnimator called it The Abbasids. Independent Era Late 2012 *Ethan created his history of Europe, it was popular but MapAnimator have overwrite and became a reboot later on. *Jarjar99 created another series with the same fallout. *99batran predicts he can create 100 episodes. *MapAnimator abandons his Future of Europe season 2. *As the mapper amount is going slower and nowit has stopped and falls back. *Ethan retires his series of Create a Planet and CyberPlanet which was a prototype from Craft0Video. *MrOwnerandPwner creates the History Series: Europe. *Noonlock81 creates his series. Early 2013 *The golden age still occured *NoonLock81 is no longer a mapper due to inactive on uploading. *JarJar quickly is slowly decay his mapping status. *MapAnimator creates his History of Europe, it's more accurate than Ethan's History of Europe, then it was overlapped with MrOwnerandPwner and *MrOwnerandPwner created his first future series. *It's quickly unknown how the mappers abandoned and no longer a mapper. *Jarjar99 and Ethan's channel has over 300 subscribers, theJarJar99 is quickly topping over Ethan's channel. *The Second Generation of the TFOE series, Miracium, Tikolia, and Sacred Mafrian Empire is now the official nation. *MapAnimator introduced the war territories to make it better, some like 99batran refuse to use it. That makes it a small group that is using it. Era of Decay Early 2013 *99batran made the Future of Europe Wiki. Middle 2013 *MervueMeringue re-enables comments. *Mappers go inactive more such as MapAnimator. *MervueMeringue returns! *Ethan's channel uploads more quickly than other users since their uploads are slow, likely he just slowed down at recent times. *Mappers go more inactive such as JarJar99 and tons are too inactive to upload because of the laziness. *99batran introduced the voices, but later it got private, everyone thinks it's funny but although 99batran only shows the accents and personalities in his previews. *The third generation of TFOE series, but only Arcian Empire just got it's fate through, but no others have created an offical nation. *Mappers who got inactive have got retire and do map animations without the talking or got to AH or any other map animations of wars. *99batran introduced the realism, Guiyii2 (Non-mapper but close associate with ArceusFan2013) says to remove the realism idea while 99batran says realism is better than cartoon series, it's unknown when it was approved or rejected. *A prediction of a Cultural Era has started, but it seemed to be almost likely. *Miracium becomes a "popular" Official Nation. *The war territories are slowly increasing to other users as tensions starts to rise in the community. If they cannot resolve it, then it could result in the community to disperse. *Third Wiki war. Peaceful Era Middle 2013 *Mapanimator returns from vacation and is actively making videos. Late 2013 *Fourth Wiki war. *Formation of the Council. *Space Mapping Resumes at this point as declared by ArceusFan2013. *DistrurbedFan's council plan is successful. *BruceMaps ceased to exist from mapping. *MeringueMervuge returns but still not doing mapping but ceased to exist again. *ArceusFan continued Raged. *MrOwnerandPwner founds a new wiki to stop creating role playing and wars in the wiki. Notes No new mapper in this, this may also contained any unlikely things as the accents etc.